Prom it up! A Shake it up fanfiction!
by 1DCatzncarrots
Summary: Gunther has to ask Cece to the dance in order to make his sister happy. Will feelings be finally unfolded and revealed? Love and tension rises unlikely in Prom It up, a Gece-shipper fanfiction. Witness love and humor! Bad summary, Okay story.
1. Bananas, Gymnasts, and Dates

**Hello!**

**I'm starting this new one, just becuzz.**

**I don't really like Girlfriend It Up!**

**It seems…. Unoriginal. :/ Im getting my grades up fast, since i'm brilliant xD**

**A C A A B Grading…. it…. up.**

**SO here's my new story.**

**Better at writing, so.**

**Here we go!**

Prom it up!

Chapter 1

Gymnasts, Bananas, and dates.

A gece-shipper1132 traditional story.

Cece's POV

Well… No date to prom yet.

Not gonna give up now, huh?

I wasn't gonna tell rocks that I don't have a date yet.

She has a date, Joshua.

It's guys ask girls. So, I'm doomed.

So, Rocky and I sat on a bench outside the school.

"I have a banana." I said.

"I have a pear." Rocky exclaimed.

"Switch!" We both laughed.

I didn't want to say it. But. It came out.

"So Rocky, for truths, I don't have a—" Before I could finish, Rocky said

"We're gonna have SO MUCH fun at this dance"

"Well yeah, but Rocky I don't have a date. And the dance is in a week!"

Rocky twitched her eyes and then said

"Then, I'm not going. Not without you!"

"SO you're not gonna protrude without me? VOCAB WORD! Someone owes me a nickel!"

She handed me the nickel grumpily.

" Yes, I am not going to protrude without you. Without you, I'm-i'm-i'm just a PERSON! And you're my BFFL and BFFLS don't go ANYWHERE without their BFFLS."

"But, Rocks, What about Josh?"

"If you get a date, then I'll go with Josh. If not, i'm rejecting him and I'm going to hang out at your place."

"Rocky, you deserve to go to the dance. I mean, what's there not to lose? And by the way, I will get a date and fast.I mean, i'm pretty!"

Rocky punched me in the arm playfully.

"Okay.… If ya say so Circece!"

"What's Circece supposed to mean?"

"Circle Cecelia! I looked it up online! **(NOT A REAL WORD SO DON'T TRY, TALKIN TO YOU VIEWERS!)**"

"Rockyyyy!"

" Well cmon' circle cece, we're gonna be late for gym."

"Ugh….Gym."

" OH CMON!"

**During Gym Class….**

" GO GO GO CECELIA! PUT THAT HEAD OVER THAT BAR!"

" I…. am….. trying…..erngh…..to!"

As soon and I got my head over the bar, our Gymnast screamed at me, causing me to fall.

" Good!Now get off!Raquele's turn!"

"Wish me luck!"

"I deffo will! *finger twiddle*"

I was staring at rocky get herself up on top of the bar and holding it for about a minute.

Rocky was tall enough to get on top of the bar and stay there for as long as 70 seconds.

She loves A's so basically this was another achievement to achieve as long as her achieving life lives.

I have to say, I love the outfits I picked out for her. This time I chose some grey sweatpants and a pink off the shoulder saying Rock, Love, DANCE emphasizing the word dance in bright yellow bold letters in sequins with a fancy shmancy star around the word.

Her shoes were nikes. They were yellow-pink gradient, theme colored white and magenta. Meaning white as the body and Magenta as the Nike Symbol.

She also had some yellow checkered with flower charm chain gloves if she fell on her hands for safe keepin

The Gym teacher called outs and we were sent to english

Tinka's POV

I could not believe my ears.

My best brother Gunther does not have a date yet?

I simply asked him vhy.

He said "No reason."

What the heck is vhat supposed to mean?

"Gunther, my dear brother, you have to tell me! I am your sis, after all."

"I'm telling the truth. I seriously have no certain explanation or reason! Why are you worrying about me? You have a date with ty anyways!"

"Vhell, you need a date to the dance and you need to ask a girl or else I will not milk goats vith you anymore!"

"I'll find a date in 3 days! Sound fine to you, tinks?

I swear, he is turning into an american as fast as vhen you milk the goats.

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**Guess whatsies?**

**There vhas no Gece Romace and is no Gece Romance until chapter 4! Bwahahahhahah!**

**You have to vhait!**

**I swear. I am turning into Tinka as fast as a puppy growing up.**

**So Favorite and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Some Reuce stuff in the next chapter! Tell me if you want it or you don't!**

***Winkie wink***

**Boo Bye Bay-Beeeeeees**


	2. Rejections, Madness, And Reuce

**Woohoo! 2 Reviews!**

**I'm going easy on you guys, so 2 reviews, Babam. New Chapter!**

**Now I feel like smuggling a kitten from the pet shop Heh**

**Anyways, I have school and stuff so when you give me 2 reviews, the fastest is 3 days in waiting eheh!**

**Okay, so here we goes! *Vroom vroom***

Chapter 2:

Rejections, Madness, and Reuce.

Deuce's POV

So there I was, at Crusty's.

I saw Rocky sitting with Cece, like always. I felt the need to walk over to their table, so I specifically did what I said.

"Heya Cece, Rocky! How's life been goin'? Good, great, awesome? Great? Alriighht. Now what can I get for you two fine young ladies?"

"Hiya Deuce! We'll take a Cheesy Supreme Mushroom Pizza, like always. I thought you'd catch on…." announced Cece sarcastically.

"Ahaha! Alrightie… Is that all? Wanna drink? How bout' you Rockstar?"

"Hmm…. Lets see…. I'll take a banana strawberry after you give us that we're alll goood to gooo!"

"Akay! Thank you for seeing Crusty's for your daily deep dish pizza, except you didn't ask for that!"

"Oh Deuce. Such a joker." said the Grinning Rocky.

We all laughed, like in one of those sitcoms about 90's stuff and that kinda thing.

I walked away, sweating like buckets. Why was I sweating? Oh I dunno.

Rocky looked especially pretty today with her hair curled, and she had A Bugs bunny production, looney tunes shirt on. She wore short shorts with checkered leggings under. She had about 7 bracelets on.

I entered the kitchen.

"HEY!GEORGINA! ONE MEDIUM CHEESY SUPREME MUSHROOM PIZZA!"

"GOT IT DEUCE! DON'T REPEAT THAT!"

Geogie walked away, quickly baking a sloppy pizza.

Georgina told me to bring this to table 5, where Cece and Rocky were sitting.

I could overhear what Rocky and Cece were saying. After about 10 seconds I decided to eavesdrop behind a table.

"Okay, so you basically saying you would dump Josh, the king of the populars, for…. Headphones?"

"Yes, Cece. That's BASICALLY WHAT I'M it's headphones ?"

"What the heck? Like for real, you like _Deuce." _Cece said emphasizing my name to make it sound gross..

"Well yeah? Have a problem?"

"Oh, I should just butt out. Anyways, let's just finish our pizza. It's gonna get cold."

"Awhright. DO NOT TELL ANYONE!MKAY?Start eating."

They both took a bite.

"EWWWWW! DOES THIS HAVE DIRTY SOCKS DIPPED IN OIL?" They both exclaimed, jinxing each other.

"Yep…. Deal wit it." Georgina said walking past them.

"EWWWWWWWW!" They ran out the door like a bolt of lightning.

_I'm with Dina! Oh wait… I broke up with her 3 weeks ago. I thought silently._

_I need to confront Josh._

_Wait…. If I do, Rocky might get mad at Cece forcing them to not see each other, then not eating lunch together, then not hanging out together!Then, I'll be all alone with Rocky!_

_Oh wait, that's not a bad idea….._

_DEUCE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?_

_I need to see Rocky and ask her out to the dance. _

—

Rocky's POV

I sat in my apartment lonely. I should of not said that, because after my thoughts of being lonely disappeared, in Came Cece!

"Ello!" Cece exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Cece!"

"So whatcha' been doin'?"

"Just staring at my toenails."

"Nice to know. Now, We ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY HAVE TO FIND YOU A DRESS! Oh wait. Still Pending right?What if Deuce asks you? And then, you have to crack open Josh's heart."

"Cece, let's be real. There's a one in a trillion chance of Deuce asking me to the dance."

"It could happen, right?"

Cece stared at me with her Puppy Pajamas.

"Cmon'. It could happen."

"We'll have to see tomorrrow, let's get some shut-eye." I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:56.

"Okay… If you may insist."

"You're sleeping here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because Ty isn't home, neither is my mom, and I'm afraid of the dark"

"Okayyy, you convinced me."

We leaped into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

—THE NEXT MORNING —

I woke up groggily to see it was 6:45.

"CECE WAKE YOUR BUTT UP IT'S 15 MINUTES TILL SCHOOL!"

"5 more minutes….."

"Wake up."

"I'm up."

"Wake up."

"I'm up."

"Wake up." I exclaimed loudly, but not too. I smashed a pillow towards her forehead.

"I'm up."

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, smashing a pillow harshly on her hip.

"I'M UP!" She screeched back.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"You wouldn't get up!"

"Erngh…. Rocky, i'm going to go to my place to dress up."

"Okay….. Meet me on the subway!"

"I'll be sure to."

—AT SCHOOL,RECESS BREAK—

Deuce's POV

I saw Cece with Rocky. How was I going to ask her now?

"Hey Rocky! Can I speak to you in prives?"

"Sure! A'course Deuce!"

I said quietly "Will you go to the Dance with me?"

Rocky Lit Up " YES YES YES!" She screamed so loud, everyone was staring at her.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE PEOPLE!"

Cece was staring at us. "Yesssss… I knew it!"

I silently walked away, with a Grin plastered to my face.

I saw her walking to Josh and saying, " I can't go to the dance with you. Sorry."

It was the bravest I've ever seen her to be. She was with Cece, of course. :)

**Welll…. How'd you like it?**

**I rushed through this one, so it seems corny.**

**Anyways, 2 reviews to contuinue!**

**Not from same people, but I take 3 timers!**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Boo-bye BAYBEEEEEEEEES**


	3. Pretending, Cece, and Learning

Lol! Hey hey hey!  
Looks like I got more reviews.  
2 in 1 day? Schmow Zow!  
I decided to add,a lovely, small plot of how Gunther And Cece get together in this , Let's get this story over wit… 333333 2 Reviews :DDD Chapter 3:  
Pretending,Cece, and Learning.  
A gece-shipper production.  
Gunther's POV I smacked down on the couch with Tinkabelle, who was watching the Home sheeping network.  
"Heya Tinka!"  
"I am not talking to you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you slack off in class, hang out with the populars, ditch me, and you do not act like old-country anymore."  
"Will you be happy if I act old countryish?"  
"Vell, I wvould, but you will turn back into that thing that you have becomith."  
"Is it fine if I stay this way for a week, then you'll be happy. I assure it."  
"Yes."  
"Anyvhay Tinka…. How's that?"  
"It's fine. You can act snobby."  
"Okay, So tinka… I've been wondering on how to get a kno', a Real real girl."  
"You will have to ask Ty that. I know nothing about you guys' game you play with girl's hearts."  
Tinka unwrinkled her betwinkled skirt and stomped off to her bedroom.  
Our mom chose what clothes Tinka would wear today. Tinka wore a sparkly school girl's tee with a vest. Her skirt was betwinkled and her shoes were dark sequined boots.  
After 10 minutes of thinking, I finally decided to go see Ty.  
"Hey Ty!"  
"Hey Gunther, Whatcha want now?"  
"I want to learn how to win over a girl."  
"Rocks a rock. Dependin' on how much you payin' me?"  
"$200.00."  
"So, you findin' a gurl for the dance, aye?"  
"Yep. Planning on it."  
"So first of all, pick someone easy."  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
"You have to like someone pretty easy to like Danielle or 'll skip over you like skipping stones."  
"Like…hmm…."  
"CECE!You should pick her. She's awesome."  
"Why her?Out of all people."  
"Because I said so."  
"Why would I listen to you?"  
"Cuz I made you popular."  
"Oh.. I almost forgot bout' that. I took a nosedive into forgetting everything you , now do we learn how to ASK her?I mean, hard to get is hard to get. She hates me."  
"Well…. You just dance right over next to her. Squeezy and easy as a lemon!"  
"But first, win her over. Have a date or somein'. Then ask her off easy after that."  
"What If I get feelings for the fire chick."  
"Um….. Well…. There you is! BF AND is most unlikely for that to happen."  
"Yeah. You got that right."  
"Why so glum?Where's the old Gunther?"  
"Please… Don't ask me that."  
"Okay… First of all, No plaidio. That brand is taken by Ty Blue!"  
"So, Plain? Or with logos or stuff. Like the Vans Logo."  
"Logo stuff. Sure will win you a girl."  
"For realz?"  
"Fo real. Now go get that Vanz shirt."  
I ran to my apartment, glancing over Cece's apartment. I walked away calmly, casually. I got some Looney tunes shirts, Adult-swim shirts, Candy brand named shirts like Pixie stix,Some random vintage disney shirts, and Brand named logo shirts. I quickly changed into a Willy Wonka Candy Cane shirt, some of the logo faded along the way.  
"Alright Ty, How does I look?"  
".Amazing. Add a fedora to top that off."  
"Alrightie." I pulled out a fedora from my pocket and topped it on my head.  
"Woah, do you have some kicks in there too?"  
"Yep." I pulled out some Nike Jordans and handed them to Ty.  
"Slick!Mind If I?"  
"Yep. Now back to the Cece Session."  
"Mkay. So shuffle over next to Cece. Pretend I'm Cece."  
"Eww. Nah, I'm not interested."  
"Cmon! You want a date or not?"  
"Well I do…"  
"Then do it!" Fraidy Cat!"  
"Kay." I shuffled over to Ty.  
"Hit a line on me."  
"So, Cece *I make a pretend barf face*, You look nice today!"  
"*Mimicking a woman's voice* Ahhw! Thank you Gunther!"  
"Okay, i'm not doing this."  
"Cmon', for the ladies."  
"Fine."  
"So, I was wondering if you free on sunday?"  
"Ohhh, of course I am!"  
"Then it's a date!"  
"Yayyy!"  
"Yes! Session over." I handed Ty $2,000.00 on purpose.  
"HEY MAN! THIS IS 2—" Before he could finish, I was a puff of smoke.  
"Oh, Ty, what are you saying… This is a good thing." Ty ran off to Tinka in the Coffee shop.  
Cece's POV I was over at Rocky's Place with, still, no date.  
"Now, let's pick out a dress Deuceeeee will love." I said in a flirtatiously enhancement to Deuce.  
"Ahah. Very funny Cece."  
"No, really. Do some shopping."  
"Okay….. Springston Field Galleria Mall?"  
"Duhhh, what else?"  
Rocky and I skipped off into a faded distance to the mall to find some sexy clothes for her to wear on the big dance with Deuce.  
Wohoho, kind of a cliffy, huh?  
Next one will be Shopping, Dresses, and Gece (Gunther and Cece)  
….. Anywho…. Boo bye my sexeh viewers ;D 


	4. Blink, Dreaming, and Fate

**Hey hey hey!**

**So um like I haven't done another chapter in like 14 days or so :( so yeah.**

**Time for the chapter.**

**Oh no wait I need to-**

**Chapter 4**

**Blinking, Dreaming, and Fate**

Cece's POV  
My head was spinning and I was freaking dizzy. My eyes were red and sore. I tried to blink, but I couldn't. I heard a familiar voice come in through the fire escape.

"Hey He-, OH MY GOD! CECE WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Nothing, I think i'll be able to come to school." I answered untruthfully.

"Cece, you need to stay home."

"Fine, but you have to tell me EVERYTHING that ."

"Okay... Hope you get better!"

I watched the brunette in the plaid skirt, "Triumpth the day" Shirt, the brown furry boots and her shopping necklace wave bye and exit onto the fire of things had entered my mind. I lied down and lulled myself to sleep.

No One's POV

_Inside the dream_

_"Gunther! How could you!"_

_"I never liked you. I was only playing for my sister's safety."_

_Inside her dream, Cece stomped away in anger._

_Before she couldn't be seen, she stopped to tell Gunther something._

_"I liked you. I guess we weren't meant to be anyway."_

_He grabbed Cece's arm and told her something._

_" I didn't like you. I loved you."_

_With the end being said, she woke up to what she thought was a nightmare._

"What the heck?"

She heard a certain little boy's scream.

"CECE! MAKE ME SOME BACON FOR ME WILL YA LAZY WOMAN!"

"I'M SICK! DON'T BOTHER ME!"

"Sometimes you women can NOT be understood."

Flynn got up and made the bacon himself and walked to school.

"_Was this fate?If it wasn't,What was this suppose to mean anyway?" She thought confusing herself even more._

She drifted back into her deep needed more sleep for tomorrow.


	5. Asking, the mall, singing

**Woo woo :D **

**Next chapter! **

**2 Reviews and I continue!**

**The 2 next chap†ers will be all Cece,Reuce, and Tynka Yet :(. So yueh.**

Chapter 5

Asking, Mall, and Singing

Cece's POV

It was the next day appeared suddenly when I heard my alarm clock.

*_Say you like me By We The Kings *Woman Ver.* *_

_He's the guy that no one ever knows._

_And I say hi, but he's too shy to say hello._

_He's just waiting for that one to take his hand_

_And shake him up._

_I bet I could._

_I wish my heart was always on his mind._

_'Cause he's on mine like all day, all the time._

_Forget me not, forget me now._

_I've come too far to turn around._

_I'm here tonight._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_

_I'm never giving up._

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_So put your hands up._

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me._

_I'm never going down,_

_I'm never giving up._

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_So put your hands up._

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, o-_

With that I slammed the button on my alarm clock and got up. I looked into the mirror and I seemed and looked completely fine. I was scanning through my closet, and found a perfect outfit. It had a Turquoise Off the sleeve shirt saying "Yolo, so swag it out.",A pink tank underneath the shirt, Short shorts, Blue water tectured leggings, and Mickey mouse schemed Nikes. I put a tiny Pink Bow on my head, and almost skipped out the door forgetting Flynn.

"FLYNN! SCHOOL!"

"COMING! WHILE YOU'RE WAITING, MAKE ME SOME BACON WILL YA?"

I rolled my eyes at his statement and cooked some bacon and threw it on the table. I added some sunny side up eggs for him. Flynn came out and plopped onto the seat at the table.

"Finally! You cooked my bacon!"

I laughed and walked out the door, him following after me.

I saw Rockstar on the steps, texting Deuce.

"Rocky! Hurry up! We'll be late."

"Cece, Ima walk to school on my own."

"Mkay Flynn, Don't let anyone murder you."

"Okay." He walked away fading out into the distance.

Rocky giggled at Deuce's text. Rocky called Deuce and kept talking to him for 5 minutes, I stared at her, a mad expression spreading across my face.

"No! You hang up!"

"No… You hang up." Deuc—e replied, me hearing their conversation on the mobile phone.

"No you hang up!"

"NO I HANG UP." I ended the call and shut her phone off.

"Well, that was rude."

I rolled my eyes and we walked to school.

*AT SCHOOL*

I opened my locker, got out my textbooks, saw Gunther appear out of no where.

"Hello BAY-BEEE"

_Wtf? I thought his accent faded. Oh. He's probably using his accent for some reason to annoy me._

"Kay, WHAT DO YOU WANT."

"I want you to go on a date with me."

I simply answered "No" and walked away.

I couldn't help but notice Gunther looking at me confused.

*After School*

I was walking to the mall with Rocky.

"What are you planning to get?" Rocky asked

"I only came for you, I don't have a date."

"Oh."

"Well, Gunther asked me but eww."

"Hmph. Alright. Help me pick out some dresses then."

Gunther's POV

Alright. So I was at the mall picking some dresses for Tinka, and suits for Ty.

Then I spotted Cece at Trinity's Promporium. I was brewing a plan and it would deal with singing. My parents, friends, and other family members thought I sang well.

I was actually starting to like her.

I thought I would sing Brighter than the sun by Colbie Caillat, since I memorized it.

I also thought it was a good song for asking someone somewhere.

I entered Trinity's Promporium.I scadoodled over to a cashier and paid her 10 bucks for me to sing.

"**HEY EVERYONE!"**

I grabbed Cece's attention and her eyes went big, Rocky squeeling.

She flung her head to the ground, flouncing her red curls to the ground.

"_I want to sing a song, for a certain red-head that disagreed going to the dance with me."_

Cece looked nervous.

"_This is Brighter than the sun."_

_I took out my ukelele from my backpack and started playing and singing._

_Stop me on the corner_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?_

_Don't you blink you might miss it_

_See we got a right to just love it or leave it_

_You find it and keep it_

_Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_I never seen it, but I found this love I'm undefeated_

_You better leave, I'm … better than anything I've ever had_

_Cause you're so damn beautiful read it_

_It's time and deliver it let's seal it_

_Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and molly and reggae_

_And it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Everything is like a way out, cause we … shine down_

_Even when the light's out but I can see you glow_

_Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_

_Never felt this way before, ain't … this way before_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah_

_Oho, yeah, oho_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Brighter than the sun._

Cece's POV

I was listening to Gunther and flung my head up. I seemed a little happy, looking into his ocean blue eyes, he looked cute, WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?

"_Cece Amanda Jones, Will you go to prom with me?"_

Rocky nudged me with a goofy smile plastered on her face, signaling SAY YES.

"Yes, Gunther Hessenheffer. I will."

Rocky started squeeling uncontrollably.

He smiled, jumped off the counter happily, and did whatever he wanted to do.

**Woohoo! Got a Gece part right? More Gece in the next chapter, chapter 8 being the PROM! **

***Does happy dance.* After this, I will make a sequel called Oreo because *SPOILER* They break up in chapter 15.**

**And yeah. Bye!**

**2 REVIEWS :D**


	6. Author ideas for chap 6 REVIEW PLZZ

**Hello! . I need some Ideas. **

**I was thinking, and Gunther and Cece aren't breaking up. Tynka might break up and Ima make a story about it. Called "Oreo.**

**Ahhright., So ideas! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**BYE!**

**143, ily, rawr, and I LOVE YOUZ!**


	7. Chapter 6: Obnoxious, Walking, Growing

**Hey Hey! I know I haven't gotten many reviews, but I feel as if I need to continue force of a certain sake said Shakespeare LOL**

**Kay, so um review, plzzzz Im doing this for a random reason tho. Some cussing because I don't want it fluffy. IN THIS CHAPTER CUSSING/**

**Cece's Pov**

I woke up at 4:55 in the morning. Rocky and I were choosing our outfits.

"Cece, are you excited about prom?"

"As if, I have to go with Gunther."

Rocky threw a glare that seeped into my soul like a thousand knives.

"You'd atleast enjoy it." Rocky dated him for a month in 8th grade. She hated the experience, so she dumped him. His feelings were insincere from that day on except for after 8 weeks, but the hole mended in his heart and became a rude unintentional asshole like Ty teached him to be when he wanted Danielle.I guess she has a tiny bit of feelings for the idiot still inside her heart.

"I wouldn't enjoy having to dance with that bitchy excuse of a guy."

"CECE! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry." I handed her a dollar for cussing. We had started doing that ever since 8th grade also, because I cussed at Gunther for being rude to Rocky. I handed her almost 50 dollars that month.

"Then why did you say YES."

"Cuz' you told me to. And plus, he has a sexy singing voice." OPE! CECE WHAT THE HECK!

"Oooooh!"

"Shut up, let's get to school." I blushed a little but turned my head so Rocky could'nt see me and make a joke about that.

"Fine.."She snickered a bit as we exited through the fire escape.

—

Rocky wouldn't shut up about how I said he had a sexy singing voice the rest of the way to which seemed like forever, We both stopped at a blue sign saying "John Hughes High school, The home of the _Bull Dogs_"

As we both entered the school, I was profound with a new student. Her name was Katarina,**(The Vampire Diaries resource, and My Life as a vamp resource PICTURE ARIANA GRANDE AND VICTORIA JUSTICE MIXED) **her hair was a cherry shade of red and she was wearing a purple tutu skirt with ripped bluewash jeans underneath. Her boots were yellow fur skinned as if a banana. Katarina had her hair in a curly updo with a Mario pin holding up bouncy curled strands of hair. Katarina's shirt entitled "BORN THIS WAY".

Rocky mouthed "_There's a new girl!"_

"_Oh No there isn't, there's a monkey balancing a beachball with his nose while juggling bananas and wearing rainboots while jumping in a puddle of mud and squirting soda cans at random students" _ I whispered, undoubtingly sarcastic.

"You're so sarcastic"

"Well duh…."

We walked to our lockers. I talked Vice Principal Winslow into have our lockers stuck together. Katarina walked toward us, but instead she had a locker next to Rocky's, so technically she wasn't walking toward US.

She waved at us and greeted with a wide curve plastered on her face. "Hi! My name is Katarina, but call me Cat!**(Victorious Reference)**"

"Nice to meet you Cat, I'm Cece and this is Rocky" Rocky took her hand and shook it down and up in a forward motion viguriously and furiously.

"Awesome! A new student! Tell me, what are your grades?" I turned to Rocky and signaled to knock it off.

"I'm a straight A student, except in Gym I have B's. I used to be a student at Hollywood arts, but they shut down for some reason, which is departing me from my best friends."

"ME TOO!I mean for the , ME TOO!" Rocky jumped up and down happily.

"We all are gonna be the best of frie—"

That's when a certain blonde used to be foreign boy walked toward us.

**Gunther's POV**

"Hello Cecelia."

"Hello, _Gunther._" Her tone of voice in the word Gunther had a dreamy, but twisted cruel sound.

_Wait, did I just call her tone of voice, DREAMY? What the heck?_

I grinned my goofy grin.

"Cece, your still going to prom with me right, Prom is tomorrow anyways."

"Well duh. I slap swear."

I glared in confusion.

"It's wear I slap you and you slap me, then one more time." Ohh! I'm still not getting used to this American thing.

"Fine." I slapped her soft but harsh.

She slapped me back then we repeated that one more time.

"Oww!" We both screamed in pain.

"Slap swear is kinda hurtful."

"You'll get used to it." She rubbed her cheek, cutely.

I did something that I didn't mean to do, I pecked her cheek, rubbed it and pulled a bandage out of my backpack since I saw that it had a scar growing.I patted it on her cheek and walked off.

**:3 Not so much Gece in this one. Love ya! Review :DDD ILY 143 RAWR GRR I RUFF YOU AND I LUV YOU!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dewdrops, Repetition, Dresses

**Wtsup? Here with some ceewll news, If you review 1 time, 1 new chapter!**

**kay! so lets get on wit it. I will be using Kat's POV alot :3. I use ideas from other stories, don't claim me as copying, I only use small parts.**

**Dewdrops,Repeating, and Dresses**

**Chapter 7**

Katarina's (Cat) POV

My eyes fluttered open and I jumped to the window to see the weather. It was raining tiny little dewdrops! I can't wait to see the rainbow!Or better, DOUBLE RAINBOW! I giggled at my thought and dressed up in a long sleeve plaid shirt overtopping it with a varsity jacket, skinny jeans and Black and Red Nikes. I combed my hair out, trying to get out the tangles. I grabbed my colorful backpack with rainbow unicorns on them and skipped to school.

I was accompanied by an orange-red headed girl and a brunette who was really tall! It was Rocky and Cece.

"Hey, Cece, is that blonde guy your boyfriend?" I asked, giggling.

She blushed furiously. "I Don't know. You tell me!"

"Your blushing you know." She quickly hid her cheeks and turned to the wall she was walking by.

"Maybee…."

"HAH! TOLD YOU. YOU LIKE HIM!" Rocky almost screamed.

"Why would I like that….umm….. thiiiiiing?"

"Cuzz! You are so chemistryish! He likes you, you like him. WAZAM! Instant boyfriend."

I snickered a bit and took out my Pearphone XT. I texted Robbie back in Los Angeles.

**From: Kittycat**

**To: Robst33r**

**Hey! Robbi r u there?**

**From:Robst33r**

**To: Kittycatq**

**Yes, hw is schll bck in chicago?**

**From: Kittycat**

**To: Robst33r**

**It iz good,It's raining.**

**From: Robst33r**

**To: Kittycat**

**I gtg, bll rng, txt u ltr.**

**From: Kittycat**

**To: Robst33r**

**OK :D Hve a gd tme at schll!**

I shoved my pearphone in my backpack pocket and shut it off.

Cece's Pov

He pecked me on the cheek! What the heck? I still had that thought in my mind as me, Rocky, and Cat were walking to school. Cat started texting this guy, wonder who he is.

Rocky kept annoying me with the Gunther crap. I decided to end this. Rocky kept telling me to admit my true feelings for him, so I did.

"FINE ROCKY. I LIKE GUNTHER KASHLACK HESSENHEFFER." She smirked and took out her phone. She recorded it! I felt pissed off.

"I LIKE GUNTHER KASHLACK HESSENHEFFER" " I LIKE GUNTHER KASHLACK HESSENHEFFER" She repeated it for about 20 minutes!

"Hahah."

"You suck." Finally, we stopped by a sign saying John Hughes. We entered the school. I grabbed Cat by the wrist.

"Whatt! You frightened me."

"Nothing, I just was just seeing your schedule." She had written her schedule on her arm.

"Awesome! Same schedule. Where were you yesterday, anyway? WERE YOU EATEN BY MONKEYS?"

"Hehe, No silly! My mom and dad picked me up for sushi."

I saw Gunther by his locker. I rushed over to see him. I needed to tell him something.

"Hey Gunther! I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you find a guy for Cat, because, ya know, PROM."

"Yeah sure. Gimme a sec."

"YO, JAMES! COMERE!"

"What dude?"

There conversation ended after almost five minutes. I fell asleep. That's when Gunther picked me up. Literally.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN!"

"Noooo! Not until you lead me to Cat!"

"How do you know her name? Oh yeah, I told you."

I led him to Cat, struggling.

"This way! Right! No your other right! KAY NOW LEFT! Not that left"

After 8 minutes of puzzling mazes, he let me down on the bench.

"Hey Cat! I found you a date for prom!"

"Oh no! That's tonight? I didn't get any news! Oh what about Dresses and acce-"

"I'll let you borrow a dress I have. Just follow me to my apartment" Exclaimed Rocky.

"Anyways, James is your date." He showed her a blonde with Justin Bieber like hair, jeans, sneakers, and a plaid tee.

"Okay!" She is so bubbly.

When she walked away and almost no one was looking, I hugged him.

"Thanks!"

"No prob, toots." He had a funny smile on his face.

"Don't call me that."

The school day went long, but perfect, as always. Well, not always.

—

After school

Rocky's POV

Cat was following me home. I skipped up the stairs, while she ran up the stairs. I got on the elevator and pressed level 7. Surprisingly, she went to the right door and opened it.

"This is your apartment right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess!"

She went to my room and opened my furry, green, closet. As she scanned through out the dresses she found a fluffy pink dress with 4 layers,short in the front and long in the back. She fluffed it and picked a pink bunny necklace with a diamond on the bow of the bunny. She found some sneaker heels that were pink plaid and black.

She shouted. "I like this one!"

I smiled and answered "Me too."

—

Rocky's Pov still

I was getting ready for prom with Cat, Cece, and I. We all fluffed our dresses and added some bows to the top of our head that Tinka lended me. Tinka was now our friend. Surprised, right?

Yep! We stepped down and entered a limo Tinka also rented us. We were off to PROM.

**Yepppppp! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKZ U**


	9. Limousine, Duckhunt, Fights, and PROM

**Heyy Heyy heyy! Okayzoo i was vondering if i can do a quickie?**

**YEHHH.**

**Oh nvm. LAST CHAPTER**

**Chocolate makes Shainah hyperr, and then she gets ****Inspiration. THIS IS A HARSH CHAPTER WITH INCLUDES CUSSING.**

**Okay, so um….. Yeah! **

**~Dramatic exit~**

Cece's POV

As I sat in the back-seat with Cat, I played multiple games of Rock, Paper, Scissors with her. Of course, she one each and every time, as she being Katarina Lós Valentine. I fluffed out Cat's dress, since it seemed a bit too short. I spun around as Cat took out her pearphone and started texting this guy I have no certain idea who she/he is.

"Hey, Rocks?"

"Mhm"She answered fiddling with Mad Cows as she launched a chick to stumble the right cow down.

"Do you think Gunther is….. nice?" I told her looking into my compact mirror editing my bun adding a twist to one of the multiple strands of hair to make it look more modern, but stylish.

"Yeah! You two go well like PB&J or _Marley and Raggae_"

I took into thought at her last statement. OH! Gunther sang that in the mall.

"Heh. Yeah."

"Oh and you do have a sense of style, and plus you two match, remember Middle school?" I gulped at her sentance. Gunther and I went to the dance together, but only out of pity. We matched. And plus, I did add a sparkle or two back then.

Before I had noticed, I was flushed straight to the cheeks. Rocky laughed as I look at the mirror, looking blushy as ever.

"Nice dress" I attempted to change the subject.

"Aww thanks!" Her dress was a glittery purple, ruffles on top of the 3 layers. It was a knee high dress. Her belt along her waistline was a rhinestone green emerald color. Along the edges of the belt, there were squares, assorted colors of the rainbow. Her shoes were as normal and unformal as ever, as if look like a pair of vans, but in heel had a golden pearl necklace. Her entire outfit had an edgy yet refined look. Her dress would be simpler at spring formal, but for now, the dress seemed fine and suited the brunette well.

"You look amazing too." I stared at my dress and shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. My dress was just over knee length and was orange with a splash of teal at the shoulders. A belt embroidered the waistline with a floral, loose pattern. My shoes were glittery blue heels, ductaped at the heel point so, I don't fall. I had a necklace hanging my birthstone, a sapphire.

Before I knew it, the limo was stopped on the edge of the school. We all stepped out. Cat ran inside without slipping! I see a guy with big curly hair, glasses, and a suit. She hugged him tightly and ditched James. That must be the guy she was texting with!

Rocky and I stepped inside, carefully so we don't slip. Cat was probably used to heels since she didn't slip. Our eyes fell opon the door. Edged with striped craft paper, it looked FABULOUS! I saw Gunther no where, and so as Deuce, so we went on a duck hunt to find them.

—

Rocky's POV

"Where is he?" I exclaim loudly, since we have been roaming threw the school for 70 minutes.

We checked the Gym, and everyone was there EXCEPT them. There was only 3 more hours to the dance, so me and Cece walked faster.

I saw Deuce by his locker.

"HEY DEUCE!" I sound exhausted.

"Woah, hey!" My hair was a bit messy and some of my mascara ran.

"You're still pretty."

"Awww! Thanks!" I wipe away the runned out makeup and edit my hair.

"So, where's Cece?"

"She's looking for Gunther."

"Oh." He had guilt in his eyes, as if he knew what had happened.

—

Gunther's POV

Porschia was walking up to me, and she got me cornered in the guy's bathroom. Porschia had a crush on me, and I have feelings for Cece. She was my Gal. Porschia is nothing but shit. We used to date in 9th grade, then I dumped her. It's senior year and she is getting revenge.

She forcefully pressed her lips on mine. I felt no sparks, fireworks, NOTHING. That bitch is so easy. I slapped her. She got back up. Cece walked in and saw Porschia.

"BITCH. GET AWAY FROM HIM."

"What does he like as of from you? You're just a slutty hoe!"

Cece's face turned from mad to rage and she grabbed her at the collar and punched her.

"Never talk like that to me. I don't want to friggin' fight, but bitch, you made me."

"And what are you gonna do? Slap me a couple o' times? Nothing with get me away from _Gunthy._" Her eyes were calm at first then they turned into expression "Fucking bitch, you don't do that."

She punched her in the stomach, kicked in in the chin and slapped her in the face. Porschia fell to the ground crying. I exited the room before Cece.

Outside the door, Cece screamed at me.

"WHY'D YOU LET HER DO THAT?"

"I'm weak."

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME. YOU DIDN'T FIGHT BACK!" Cece was about to leave when I grabbed her arm.

"I didn't like you, I loved you." I pulled her into a passionate kiss, feeling the fireworks and sparks.

Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka went toward us. Tinka cooed when the rest almost barfed with their "Ewws". We both let go and smiled. We went in for a peck, but failed. We both chuckled, and I pulled her in for a hug this time.

"Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer, I love you."

"Cece Amanda Jones, I love you."

They all grabbed barf bags (except Tinka) and they all threw up metaphorically. We headed for the Gym and we all danced our slow dance, fast dance, and we had an amazing time. Everyone whistled when Rocky and Deuce kissed, and eewed when Ty and Tinka kissed. But Cece and I's kissed was perfect, and I will never forget this day, this dance, and Cece herself from now and forward. I love her far too much to let go of this moment. May our journey begin.

**A/N Oh mah gawd! END OF STORY. Epilogue is next then Author's note :D Love ya! Ttyl Xox**


End file.
